


A Surveillance Camera’s Monologue

by ScarlettGeong



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dubious Consent, Masturbation, Other, Profanity, Swearing, Unreliable Narrator, Xiao Zhan Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettGeong/pseuds/ScarlettGeong
Summary: Xiao Zhan Bashing.【战粉死开】Read at your own discretion.【谨慎阅读】
Relationships: Donald Trump/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	A Surveillance Camera’s Monologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I'm taking an online course of Ancient Greek Civilisation. Probable grammatical errors ahead, so consider yourself warned.

Today’s just another day in the fatass’ office, me sitting at the far corner of the ugly ceiling, watching the pumpkin face and all his lackeys busting in and out of the office to see to his every need. Aha, there he is, scrolling through his phone (I’ll bet it’s twitter) and squinting at the content. His already small eyes are now virtually non-existent.

He paced a few times and then stood directly under me. I saw him speed-dialing his PA that handles all of his fuckbudies, and bellowed, “Who the fuck is this Xiao Zhan? He’s trending on twitter and I’ve never heard of him. Is he a man or a woman? A celebrity or what? You know what, fuck that. I want him in my office in 24 hours. And get me a picture of this dumbass RIGHT, NOW!”

Ooooh~ This is gonna get interesting. I wiggled my fictitious eyebrows excitedly. I think I’m gonna take a nap, just so I can take the front row seat of another orgiastic (or not) fest.

The door opened, revealing a man (or he could be called a “boy”, I guess?) wearing a suit that is a bit too loose, looking nervous as fuck and very much lost. So this must be the Xiao Zhan person then. Hmmm, not exactly as appealing as I thought. I wonder how the hell did he manage to trend on twitter.

The huge one turned around and did a double take. Haha, he must be so disappointed in this lanky boy-man. The hideous orange eyebrows screwed up, “You didn’t look like this in your photo shoot. I’m tempted to have you sent back.” Now the boy looked even more lost, clearly not understanding a word. WTF? No good looks and a dumbass to boot. He must be a pornstar then. How else would he gain so much attention with nothing significant about him?

“Take off your trousers.”

He is still not comprehending, but I guess he knows what he’s here for. So he opted to shrug off his suit jacket and unbutton his shirt. The tangerine beast did an eyeroll and sighed, but didn’t say anything else. Guess he knows he can’t get his point cross anyway.

“Alright. Suit yourself.”

The boy stripped naked and looked up at his boss for today. He didn’t get an answer or any indication as to how to proceed. He got even more nervous and started to sweat a little. Hesitantly, he put his hand on his dick and looked up again, as if looking for permission.

“Mm-hm.”

It must be all the permission he needed then, ‘cause he started squeezing and stroking vigorously. I would have laughed out loud if I could. His dick hardened under the violent movements and his face flushed red.

“That’s it.”

He looked up and saw a pair of eyes glinting wickedly at him. He blanched a little and slowed down. If he look at that face any longer, I’m sure he would deflate. So he averted his eyes and picked up his pace. Maybe he’s enjoying himself, or he just want to get this over with. You never know.

Now he’s pushing his hips up towards his hand and moaning a little, resolutely looking at anywhere but his temporary master. I expected him to last longer and come with a shout or moan. But guess what? Within minutes, he’s coming with a WHINE. A W-H-I-N-E. Who the fuck does that? A teenage boy reaching his puberty maybe. I am disappointed. And I know the potty head probably feels the same.

“Clean yourself.” He gestured towards the paper tissues, and for once was understood. Then he called for someone to “remove this one from my office”.

He not-so-discreetly adjusted the front of his trousers. I am flabbergasted! Who the fuck gets an erection from watching that? What the hell? And why bother covering it, you absolute freak? It can’t be noticed by anyone anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out of my system, so here we are.


End file.
